Just Under the Surface
by Elmosgotafudgingun
Summary: Dean and Sam were never ordinary but with a hunt gone down the craphole the boys are faced what they really are. Can they stop what's inside them from taking over or will they accept who they really are? The hunters or the hunted. First fanfic ever R
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not a monster right?**

**Author: **Elmo's got a fudging gun

**Genre: **Suspense/Supernatural

**Rating:** T

**Word count: **1,145 -gasp-

**Warning:** violence in future chapters, nothing nasty in this chapter

**Disclaimer: **-sniffs- sadly supernatural is not owned by me and I make no money writing this, if I did own it Jared and Jenson would be mine -evil laugh then coughs- anyways on with the chapter

**A/N:** Thanks to my Dad for beta-ing I knew where would find a use for your OCD of spelling. Just kidding, but seriously and thanks to Kayla or "Boof" for helping me get off my butt and write a fanfic. This is my first fanfic ever and I need all the help I can get so please review. Now on with the show… I mean story

It was supposed to be an easy hunt. Bobby had picked up the trail of a vampire coven; they were sloppy and it had been easy to find their location. Dean said it was "filler before a main course". The same man was now tied to a table looking somewhat like a starfish, unconscious in the living room of some old dank house smack bang in a dense forest in Wisconsin. The walls were parchment yellow and peeling, the windows cracked and dusty, the floorboards rotten and creaky. The table and the chair which held the two boys were at the end of the room, facing the large window which looked out to the front of the house.

Sam was also tied up and semi-conscious to an old splintered chair in the corner. Two of the vampires that they were tracking stood across the room near the windows, looking rather hungry judging by the fangs. The so-called leader was god-knows where and the rest of the coven had fled.

'Yeah they had really buggered it this time' Sam thought through the haze of pain in his skull. How these idiots were crafty enough to sneak up on them was beyond him but here they were, about to be eaten by blood-thirsty vampires. Dean groaned as he came to, the last thing he remembered was a sharp pain in his head and snarling. He looked round just as the coven leader walked into the room.

"Ah, glad to see you have finally awoken young hunter" The vampire said to Dean. He was surprisingly old, grey mixed with his black hair. He was thin as a broom handle, almost skeletal and pale, so pale.

"As are you I see" The vampire looked over to Sam "Good, I do love an audience".

"So, I'm guessing we're the main course" Dean croaked, he looked blearily at the skeletal man now standing where his feet were tied. Sam managed a grimace. 'Dean's still making jokes even though they were about to die painfully' thought Sam.

"Well you look simply delicious" The vampire crooned. He stood beside Dean's chest now, one long finger trailing down Dean's neck which made him flinch, "but we are only dining on your friend over there"

"No, leave Sammy alone, I'm sure I taste better" Dean half-pleaded half-joked.

"But I have bigger plans for you" The vampire said softy "I'm giving you a new life as one of our own, to help rebuild our dwindling race. I'm giving you a new world much better than the one you now live in" the vampire smiled gleefully, showing the sharp deadly fangs that had protruded over his human teeth. He pulled out a silver, ceremonial-looking knife. Sam realised what the vampire was about to do, about to mix his blood with Dean's, turn him into a vampire, a monster.

"No, no you can't do this to him" Sam shouted in earnest "You can't make him into a monster".

"Not a monster" the vampire said coldly, playing with the knife he held "Something much better".

Dean's eyes widened and he started to panic at what the vampire intended to do. "Oh come on, can't you just eat me or something, I mean it would be easier". The vampire ignored Dean's pleas as he lowered the knife down to Dean's exposed right arm and slashed, earning a hiss of pain from Dean. The blood dribbled slowly down to the table as the vampire raised the knife to his own arm.

"Oh and after this" the vampire casually remarked "My brothers will have their feast". The vampires that stood on the other side of the room grinned at this and fixed Sam with hungry stares, fangs descending over their human teeth. Dean and Sam struggled in vain as the head vampire cut his own arm, letting the blood flow then slowly lowering his cut to Dean's. Sam could only watch as the vampire's cut met Dean's, blood mixing, sealing Dean's fate as the two other vampire launched themselves at Sam, ready to eat.

Several things happened at once. There was an almighty crash from the windows, as Sam swore he saw a car drive through the house. All the vampires twisted around in shock, the two boys momentarily forgotten as four hunters ran at them, machetes at the ready. During the short fight between vampires and hunters someone cut Sam loose and Sam heard Bobby's voice saying something. Sam ran, well, staggered to his brother and saw Bobby cut the restraints away. Dean was in bad shape, blood stained his brother's skin red and Sam had never seen his brother look so pale. He was thrashing around in obvious pain and Sam swore he saw black lines lead down his brothers injured arm.

"Come on help me lift him" Sam heard Bobby say. Both he and Bobby put Dean's arms over each shoulder and Sam felt how hot his brother's skin was. There was silence as the vampires had been beheaded easily; Sam didn't even bother to look who the other hunters were that had saved their bacon. He and Bobby carried Dean to the Impala that was parked out front. Placing Dean gently in the back of his beloved car Bobby and Sam got in the front. Snagging the keys from his pocket, Sam started up the car, hearing the familiar roar of the engine.

"Sam, I saw the cut on Dean's and the dead vampire's arm… is Dean a vampire now?" Bobby asked. Sam said nothing and swung the car around and began driving back to Bobby's place. Dean's laboured breathing permeating the silence. Sam wasn't going to give up on Dean he wasn't going to let his brother turn into a monster.

**Well how was it? Good? Bad? Want to throw me down a hole? Well this is my first fanfic ever so reviews are craved like I crave ice cream! Bring on the flames because I have a fire truck and if you flame me it will eat you… Yeah just R&R people the cookie commands you! **


	2. Chapter 2

"**Kill it before it becomes a killer"**

**Author: **Elmo's got a fudging gun

**Genre: **Suspense/Supernatural

**Rating:** T

**Word count: **1584

**Warning:** some violence, slight dark!Sam

**Disclaimer: **As I said supernatural is not mine and I don't profit from typing this.

**A/N:** OMG second chapter this hasn't been posted one day and I get reviews! So thanks SaintsGhost, Reaves Master 707 and montainer for being my first ever reviewers so I hope you like the second chapter. Also thanks again to my Dad for beta-ing so my story actually makes sense. Wait! Also I'm going away for 10 days so don't know if I can post anything so please don't get mad –does Sam puppy-dog eyes- Now on with chapter two.

The Impala barrelled down the highway as Sam urged it faster, flying through the black, inky surroundings. The road was deserted as you would expect it to be in the middle of the night. Bobby looked at Sam, Sam could see the question he dreaded to hear from him on the tip of his tongue but still Bobby was silent. After what seems like hours Sam finally snapped.

"Just ask already" Sam growled. Bobby looked taken aback for a second before recovering his composure.

"Did the vampire… change Dean?" Bobby asked gravely. Sam could only manage a stiff nod and gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles went white. He knew what was going to come next; if a fellow hunter is changed into a vampire then you kill him before he kills innocent people. Dean would want that but Sam couldn't just murder his brother, but he couldn't see his brother go around killing innocent people. He looked at the rear-view mirror and saw Dean lying there, pale as the vampire that turned him; his skin shiny from sweat, blood trickling from his injured arm and Sam swore he saw those black lines that seemed to originate from the wound, almost like they were tattooed there.

"Sam, you know what we have to do, Dean wouldn't want to be like those vampires you know that", Bobby said solemnly.

"We'll talk about this when we get back to your place" Sam said coldly. A moment of awkward silence then Sam said.

"Thanks for saving us, how did you find us and who were those other hunters" Bobby smiled sadly at Sam's attempt to change the subject.

"Well the two guys there were already hunting those S.O.B's and they do not like other hunters interfering so I decided to come up and warn ya's" Bobby said "Well Ellen knew what those trigger-happy idiots are like so she and Jo came with me, turns out we got there just in time.." Bobby tailed off.

"I'm sorry we didn't get there to stop…" Bobby began but Sam cut him off.

"Don't blame yourself Bobby, you got there before we got eaten, we buggered up bad" Sam sighed.

If only they had been more careful, more vigilance they would have been back at the motel kicking back a few beers and watching trash TV before collapsing. But Sam learned that dwelling on what could have been does nothing for what is happening here and now.

Bobby's house appeared after 2 hours of driving, with two cars that Sam didn't recognise were parked out the front. (**A/N I don't know where Bobby lives so I'm guessing)**

'Must be those other two hunter's car and Jo and Ellen's' Sam thought. It suddenly occurred to him, four other hunters with a turning vampire always means trouble but he wasn't going to let anyone near his older brother. What was he going to do Sam didn't know, but he wasn't giving up on his brother without one hell of a fight, he knew that for sure. Maybe there was something in one of Bobby's numerous books that could cure vampirism. As they drew closer Bobby voiced Sam's earlier concerns about the other hunters.

"Sam, I know you won't give up on Dean and neither would I but the other two hunters that were on this hunt hate vampires more than anything, neither is a Gordon Walker but they will think that killing Dean now would be the right thing to do so keep your guard up" Bobby warned. Sam nodded curtly as they drove up the dirt driveway and pulled up outside the house. Two men that Sam concluded to be the two hunters stood out the front. Both were short, around 5'7" Sam would guess, both were muscled, one had short, straw-coloured hair which in Bobby's front porch light glowed gold. He was clean-shaven and looked quite young, probably in his early 20's. The other man had bushy black hair, beard, eyebrows just hair everywhere, Sam couldn't really tell what age he was due to all the hair. Both were in jeans and jacket, gold-head had a dark green jacket, bushy face had a black one. Their car was a red 65 mustang that looked like it had crashed head-on with a few deer.

As Sam climbed out of the Impala the two men scowled as both Bobby and Sam opened the back door and gently lifted Dean out. Sam carried Dean bridal-style into Bobby's house as Bobby went to talk to the two hunters. Sam smiled sadly; if Dean was awake he would have been complaining loudly about his current position, nestled in Sam's arms like a small child. Jo and Ellen sat at the old dining table waiting for them.

"How is he?" Jo asked anxiously, seeing Dean in Sam's arms. Ellen looked stonily at Dean and then Sam. Sam simply nodded at her and answered.

"He'll live thanks to you guys" Sam said quietly. Jo then saw the blood on Dean's arm.

"Did…the vampire…" Jo asked quietly, eyes widening but Sam saw a hint of disgust in them. Bobby was right he was going to have to protect his brother from the very people who saved them. Sam simply turned away. Dean's legs swayed limply as Sam carried him to the rickety single bed in Bobby's bedroom that Bobby's had set up for any overnight visits from hunters. Dean groaned slightly but didn't wake up. Sam turned around and began searching for the first-aid kit. He came back to find Ellen leaning over his brother and he saw something shiny in her hand. He let out an uncharacteristic growl and launched at her, grabbing the knife and pinning her to the opposing wall.

"Sam I'm sorry but Dean isn't Dean anymore and its best if…" Ellen began her voice only trembling slightly as Sam's grip on her wrist and the knife tightened.

"Don't you dare" Sam hissed, his voice threatening "go near my brother or it is the last thing you'll ever do". Ellen's eyes widened and Sam let go of her and turned his back on her, knife at the ready in case she struck. He heard her walk out of the room. Sam thought how harsh he was to her. He brought a decrepit chair over to Dean's bedside and started cleaning and bandaging his wound. But she was a threat to his brother which made him see red. Sam stood and went to find a rag to wet to help cool his brother's fever, as he was about to leave the bedroom he heard talking in the next room.

"Sam isn't evil, he's just upset about his brother, he doesn't realise Dean can't be saved" Jo said.

"I know but… he was so furious I thought he was going to stab me" Ellen said in disbelief "also… I think I was seeing things but I swore for a second Sam's eyes were black, black as the sky above"

"He can't be possessed can he" Jo asked quietly.

"I don't think so but that boy isn't normal, but he will guard Dean with his life so I think Sam will decide whether to kill Dean or let him become the very thing they hunt" Ellen concluded gravely.

Thinking he had heard enough Sam walked into the dining room. Both Jo and Ellen stopped talking and looked at him. Sam ignored them and found a semi-clean rag and soaked it under the tap. He walked back into the bedroom and rested the cool rag against Dean's hot forehead.

'This transformation wasn't the usual for vampires' Sam thought as he unbuttoned Dean's shirt to try and cool his body down. People turning don't have fevers, aren't usually paler than usual but that could be from the blood-loss, and those strange black lines. Sam saw that those lines have spread across Dean's body; it looked like a tribal tattoo and was strangely… artistic. They ran parallel down Dean's arms then as they reached his chest ran parallel to his ribs down his torso where they met at his sternum. When they got to Dean's stomach they angled around his belly button then they were hidden by Dean's ratty jeans where, Sam guessed that they ran down his legs too. Altogether not a normal transformation but this was giving Sam a splitting headache so he simply focused on trying to cool Dean down and prayed for, well something, anything that could save his brother.

**Chapter two finished wow well like I said before rate and review and I hope I don't explode until I finish the story. Hope you like chapter two, as I said thought I am going away for 10 days and I don't know if I can get internet access so keep that in mind. So anyways see you people later. **


	3. Chapter 3

"**Hey, wait. I got a new complaint"**

**Author: **Elmo's got a fudging gun

**Genre: **Suspense/Supernatural

**Rating:** T

**Word count: **

**Warning:** some violence, slight dark!Dean

**Disclaimer: **As I said supernatural is not mine and I don't profit from typing this.

**A/N:** Finally third chapter and I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but school plus writers block equals no third chapter. Okay in the story it's night as they got to Bobby's just before dawn and it's been 12 hours. Because Dean needs his beauty sleep of course and I figured that this story is set in the second season time-frame. Well anyways hope guys enjoy this and remember R&R (rate and review to the noobs) why? Because I say so dammit! Well on with the long-awaited chapter

The pale moonlight shone into the dusty, cramped bedroom, illuminating its occupants. In the moonlight Dean looked so innocent, yet Sam swore he could feel something emanating, like power off Dean's sleeping form. Sam got out of his hard and too-small chair that he had occupied for the last 12 stressful hours, stretching out his sasquatch-like body and walking over to the window and pulling the curtain shut. Now the room was black again besides the dim glow of the measly desk-lamp on the bed-stand. The man that was formally known as Dean looked better than he did when the two had first got here. His colour had all but returned and the cut had stopped bleeding but the black lines remained.

Sam sat back down and observed his brother. 'Well his former brother Sam thought, Dean would probably be waking up soon and probably very confused and very hungry. Sam suppressed a shudder, hungry or thirsty for human blood, he thought back to when they had met bloody Gordon Walker. Those vampires had stopped drinking human blood so maybe Dean could do the same but that would, Sam guessed take a hell of a lot of self-control which Dean was not known for. Before Sam could think any more about what will happen when Dean emerges from unconsciousness Bobby burst into the bedroom.

"I've found it I found out what Dean is" shouted Bobby. Sam looked at him, his eyes were rather bloodshot and deep purple rings circled his manic-looking eyes, he looked like he hadn't slept a wink. He held a very old leather-bound book in his hand and seems very excited about what he found.

"What do you mean Bobby?" Sam inquired, yawning as he hadn't sleep either, he couldn't let his guard down for a second. Ellen and Jo had stayed for awhile before leaving to apparently go to a hotel they saw coming here and the other two hunters had left hours ago to god-knows where.

"Listen, I looked over every book on vampires I have and I found something, just a paragraph but it's something" Bobby explained and flicked the book he was holding open to a page full of cramped black writing a few old pictures. "Dean's a marked vampire" Sam stared at Bobby, clearly confused.

"A marked vampire" Sam asked sceptically "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well there are pretty rare but it said here that they are a vampire's superior and…" Bobby trailed off

"What Bobby?" Sam asked cautiously, quite sure he wouldn't like what bobby didn't want to say.

"These buggers are faster, stronger, they are very hard to track and damn near impossible to kill, buggers can even stand sunlight" Bobby explained quickly "And I don't know if this is true but the book says that marked vampires can control other vampires, bend them to their will"

Bobby pointed out the picture in the book and Sam looked at an early Greek mosaic of a well-muscled and well, naked man with the same strange lines as Dean with glowing red eyes and seemed to be commanding a group of people that looked un-dead. A sentence from the writing that Bobby was referring to caught Sam's eye.

"After the taste of human blood the marked one can only be slain by being decapitated by a knife dipped in the blood of a lesser vampire on the night that the moon is seen no more in the heavens. This is when the marked is weakest as when to moon shines the brightest the marked one power knows no bounds"

"Yeah, I guess they are harder to kill then most vampires" Sam said in a tone bordering on hysteria.

"But that's only after they have tasted human blood, before that they're as easy to kill as a human" Bobby said, his unsaid suggestion hung in the air.

"We are not killing him Bobby" Sam said stonily "We ran into some vampires a while back, they had stopped drinking human blood and they fed on cattle instead, I mean maybe Dean could do that"

"Don't be stupid boy that would take a hell of a lot of self-control which Dean ain't exactly known for" Bobby reasoned. Sam sighed sadly, Bobby was right, it was a long shot at best.

"Sam, Dean would want you to do it, he wouldn't want to become a monster" Bobby said.

"Well sometimes we don't get what we want" Sam answered sullenly. The two men were so engrossed in their discussion that they didn't hear the minute ruffling of sheets and the slight snuffling as Dean awoke. The two men received quite a shock when they heard a sleepy "whatsgoingonsammy" from the trundle bed. Sam turned his head so fast he swore he heard his neck crack to find Dean sitting up in the bed, slightly girly green eyes staring back at Sam and Bobby.

"What happened, how did I get here? Oh god I'm bloody starving" Dean said, more awake now. Dean tried to remember how he ended up at Bobby's but it was a blur. All he knew was he was famished, so hungry his head hurt. He took a deep breathe and the smell hit him, better than anything he had ever smelled in his life, the perfect burger but better, his body tensed with excitement and he gripped the trundle bed. 'Where was that smell coming from?' he thought. It seemed to emanate from… Sam and Bobby, Dean's felt like someone had sucker-punched him in the stomach, if Sam and Bobby smelled edible, well, he already knew the answer to that as he remembered, the vampire nest, being tied up, that vampire… infecting him.

"Oh god" Dean whimpered despite himself. Sam and Bobby still sat and stood near his bed, way to close, he only had to grab Sam and… he couldn't help but imagine biting into his brother's neck and taste the sweet smell. Dean felt an odd sliding sensation from his gums, his fangs were out now. 'I had fangs now' Dean thought in disgust. He barely noticed that Sam had reached for something under the bed, just concentrating on keeping himself from springing on Sam or Bobby. Sam held a small thermos in his large hands, unscrewed the lid and proffered it to Dean. He took it without question or any thought to its contents and drained it in one go. Only after he drank it did he realise that the liquid was blood, judging by the smell. The hunger though shrank and he only felt as hungry as if he hasn't had dinner yet. He then gave a gasp as sudden warmth shot through his whole body and he looked down to find that he was shirtless and covered in black lines that glowed gold for 2.6 seconds until fading back to black. Bobby looked at Sam in shock.

"Boy, you planned to feed him, your own blood?" On the bed-stand lay the first-aid kit, resting on top was a needle, dark red still remained in it. Bobby rounded on Sam "Do you know what you have done?" Bobby asked in shock. An almighty bang from the front of Bobby's house stopped Sam from replying. Sam and Bobby glanced at Dean, then each other before heading out of the bedroom.

"We'll figure all this out later Dean" Sam called back as he crossed out to the hallway. Thoroughly confused and curious to what was happening Dean threw off the sheets which felt so much rougher in his hands then they ever did. Even though it was night-time with next to no light Dean could see fine, better than he ever had in the day-time. Dean saw Sam and Bobby go out the front door and he followed and Dean saw that in front of them were five hunters which machetes and guns, the latter were pointed directly at Sam and Bobby.

"Just give him to us Bobby, he's not human anymore and as a hunter we owe it to make sure that Dean doesn't become what he hunted, we'll do it as quickly and nicely as possible" Dean saw what seemed to be the leader of these hunters. He was in his 30s and to Dean bore a resemblance to the late John Winchester, the four others were younger and two he vaguely recognised to be the two hunters that helped 'save' them.

"Listen, I'm not going to let you kill my brother, he's isn't a monster yet, he's done nothing to get killed for" Sam snapped back

The leader sighed and motioned for the other hunters who moved on Sam quickly pinning him to the dusty ground, guns trained on him. Dean didn't know what came over him but the old 'protect Sam' instinct kicked in and he launched at the attackers without a thought. He ran down from behind the front door and down the front steps and reached Sam and the hunters in 2.9 seconds. A growl escaped his lips as he punched the nearest hunter; he felt the bone under his fist crack and the hunter crumpled, bloody and unconscious. The smell wafted towards Dean but he barely noticed, this new body was in attack mode and he wasn't going to stop for a snack. The next hunter fell the same way; the hairy hunter that had helped save the Winchesters was next. Dean launched at him, knocking him over and slamming his head into the ground, the man wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. Dean spun around to face the two other hunters. The leader looked at him and mouthed a word 'marked' Dean growled again showing his teeth to the two hunters, the leader backed away then turned and ran to what seems to be his car as did the other hunter. Dean could have easily caught the two but he let them run. He was shocked with what he had just done, viciously attacked and possibly killed three hunters. He turned to see Sam and Bobby staring at him in shock and a bit of fear.

"That was, well that was" Bobby started to say

"Surprising" Sam finished.

"Sam" Dean said "We need to talk"

"I think we need to talk about what we are going to do about Evan" Bobby said "He was the one leading this, he's good and he doesn't give up easy"

"Maybe you should have let him kill me?" Dean suggested "I'm not human anymore and I'm dangerous, you two saw it yourselves" Dean almost yelled.

"You haven't done anything to deserve a death sentence Dean" Sam said stubbornly "and he can't kill you, at least not tonight anyways"

"What are you talking about" Dean asked slightly exasperated.

"Well before we do anything Dean should know what he is now" Bobby reasoned before looking straight at Dean and saying "Dean, you are one of the most dangerous creatures in this country"

**Third chapter over and out, that was quite a long chapter and I hope you guys liked it. So R&R please and whoever can name the song lyrics that the title was taken from gets a cookie, or something like that so send in your guesses. Goodbye and penguins. **


	4. Chapter 4

"**Take a sad song, and make it better"**

**Author: **Elmo's got a fudging gun

**Genre: **Suspense/Supernatural

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **1,634

**Warning: swearing **violence, swearing (naughty naughty) and dark! Dean

**Disclaimer: **If I've said it once I've said it thousand times I don't own Supernatural… yet –evil laugh-

**A/N:** Whoa has the time flown past sorry I haven't updated in ages but I had a serious case of writers block and exams at school but I have found new passion in this story. I hope you guys like it and please don't kill me, pretty please. Also I might try and write some new stories so check out my profile. Okay I'll shut up now.

Bobby's words took a minute or two to sink it to Dean's shell-shocked mind. In less than 24 hours he was turned into vampire, drank his brother's blood and attacked three fellow hunters. So he can be excused if it took him a few minutes to recover mentally, his life which hadn't been a bloody bed of roses to being was collapsing and threatened to implode at Dean's feet. Finally after all those analogies Dean found his voice.

"Don't you think your over-exaggerating a bit Bobby" Dean said weakly. Sam and Bobby merely grimaced at each other and Sam picked up an old leather-bound book from Dean's bedside table which lay open and handed it to Dean, brushing his brother's hand accidentally. Dean suppressed a growl of hunger, he was a newborn vampire, overwhelmed by the new senses and sensations and very hungry. Sam's even heart beats filled Dean's ears and Sam's smell re-invaded his sensitive nose, and Sammy smelt good, like the best hamburger in existence. Dean felt himself drooling slightly, eyes fixed on the pulse point in the arm which was extended in front of him. He felt again the weird sensation in his gums as his fangs were poised to slide out. He could practically see each vessel in Sam's tan arm, taunting Dean to grab it and bite down.

"Dean, hey earth to Dean" Dean heard Sammy say half-jokingly, half-nervously and Dean heard the man's heartbeat speed up. Again the old big brother instinct kicked in and hearing the distress in Sam's voice broke the hunger-induced trance Dean was in. He looked up at Sam and Bobby and both the men looked poised to take him down, he saw the slight glitter of a machete behind Bobby's back.

"Thought you were about to do something stupid boy" Bobby said looking at him uneasily. Sam just stared at him, mouth slightly agape but silent. Dean frowned, he hadn't shown his teeth, wait… his fangs so why were they staring he didn't know.

"Dean… your eyes are fucking glowing red" Sam answered Dean's un-asked question. Dean looked surprised at this at quick as a well-trained super ninja Dean was off the bed and to the window across from him. Dean looked, awestruck at his dusty reflection, Sam was right his eyes were a creepy, glowing crimson which as Dean watched faded back to the human green. "Man this vampire stuff was getting creepier and creepier" Dean thought as he remembered that Sam wanted him to read something.

"So what did you want me to read something" Dean asked as he sat back down on the rickety bed, said bed gave a groan of protest but the bed is not important. Sam pointed to the paragraph in the book and Dean read it, eyes widening at what the book said. After seconds, minutes or hours none of bothered to check Dean stopped reading and stared at both Sam and Bobby

"So you think I'm a marked vampire" Dean asked of the silence.

"Well you look the part" Bobby reasoned "and at least you can't be killed, not until the new moon anyways"

"Yeah that's if you believe the book and what's with the machete if you can't kill me?" Dean asked. Bobby shrugged and said

"I thought it would slow you down". Dean nodded curtly at that as he suppressed another moan of hunger, being a vampire right now sucked. Sam noticed this though.

"You getting pretty hungry aren't you" he said quietly. Dean shamefully nodded, looking down at his feet, imitating a guilty puppy perfectly.

"Well I think you can go into town and… feed, on some scumbag that the world would be better without, like you said people are crazy, no better then what we hunt" Sam offered

"Sammy I'm not going to…" Dean started but his hunger was increasing at a rapid pace and the room suddenly felt cramped and stuffy and Sam made a good point to his stomach.

"Fine but you drive, I'll run I don't think I could handle being in the same car as you" Dean amended. Sam smiled weakly and said

"I smell that good huh?"

"Like a Bacon Burger" Dean quipped. Dean looked at Bobby as he hadn't said a word about this plan. He merely shrugged and Dean took that as ascension and he strode out the room, out the front door into the night and he breathed in the cool, refreshing air and the smell of trees, metal and engine oil from the car yard. He heard Sam behind him as he got into the Impala, turned on the engine and began driving towards town. Dean smiled slightly and headed into the forest straight towards the town. He practically flew across the landscape with his feet barely touching the ground, wind whipping through his hair and jacket which he thought to put on. Trees and bushes flew towards him but he dodged them with ease. He smiled more as he raced through the forest towards the smells and sounds of the town as he scattered annoyed forest creatures. Maybe this part of his un-life Dean could enjoy. He found Sam and the Impala easily by both familiar sounds of his finely-tuned engine and the smell of car and Sam. When Sam saw him his eyes bugled.

"How the hell did you get here so bloody quick" Sam asked in shock.

"Took a short-cut" Dean said smirking.

"So are you going to, I don't know hunt or whatever" Sam said shyly. Dean frowned at the wording but a sound caught his attention. A woman was sobbing and then there was a man's voice then the sound of fist connecting with flesh, more whimpering came from the women and the man's voice was making threats. It sounded like there was a scumbag around.

"There is a guy in an alley two blocks away threatening to kill a woman, I'll see you later I guess" Dean said quickly and before Sam could get a word out Dean was off to find his prey. Dean ran quickly under orange streetlights and arrived at the place silently, the dim streetlight near the entrance to the alley illuminated his prey and its victim.

"Please Jeremy, leave me alone we never had a relationship, I don't know what you're talking about" The woman begged the man

"Don't lie you fucking, cheating slut" The man hissed back. With his fangs fully out and eyes probably blazing red Dean stepped into view.

"That no way to talk to a lady" Dean sneered. The man whipped around, about to snarl at the intruder to mind his own damn business but when he saw said intruder his gaped and his grip on his victim loosened. The woman just stared, too shocked to feel fear or relief at the sight of the…monster. 'Jeremy' decided to make a break for it down the damp alleyway but Dean caught up to him in seconds and tackled him to the ground. Dean couldn't think, focused only on the pulse point on the neck of the scumbag pinned under him and he leaned down and sunk his fangs into sweaty flesh. The man managed a feeble yell but Dean put his hand over his mouth as the sweet taste flowed down the vampire's throat, the blood seemed to flow through his entire body, warming it. Sinking fangs deeper into his prey's neck Dean drank until the dying struggles stopped and 'Jeremy' lay on the dirty ground dead and the vampire draining his corpse grew full. Dean yanked out his fangs, tearing the flesh more and stood up, face and shirt bloodied and looking like a nightmare but he felt great, better than he had felt in awhile.

Sam had finally tracked down his brother to find him feeding, he turned away not really wanting to look at that sight. A shaky breath alerted Sam to another person inhabiting the dank, dark alley. A tall, thin, pale but freckled brunette woman in a torn white blouse, black-heeled boots and dark jeans leant against the wall. She was shaking and she had bruises on her face and wrists but she was silent. Dean had finished feeding and stood up, turning around to look at Sam who had to gasp, he really looked like a vampire out of a horror movie with blood down his front and face and eyes glowing crimson, fangs shining slightly in the low light.

"I'll meet you back at Bobby's, I'll take her to the hospital" Sam said gesturing at the shocked woman. Dean merely nodded; he didn't want to know what Sam thought of him now, a killer and a monster to be destroyed. He took off, weaving his way out of the town trying to outrun the thought of what he just did. Sam sighed and focused on the woman in front of him who peered at him silently.

"Hey, you're safe now, I'm Sam and I'm going to take you to a hospital okay" Sam said and the woman looked at him and nodded.

"Come on my car's not to far from here" Sam coaxed offered his hand and woman took it.

"My name is Bridget" she whispered

**So was it good? Craptastic? Well I can't read minds so tell me in the reviews and I hope to add more chapters with much more frequency. Flames will be used to burn houses down **** he he later people**


End file.
